


Welcome Home, Tommy

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I am so very sad, but at least they can see each other again ;-;, he didn't deserve ittttt, i guess tubbo's in this too now, just in shambles, not beta read bc im crying, oh god they're brothers, we'll meet again... don't know where.. don't know whennn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But then he sees him, and for a second it’s not him who’s the ghost anymore.“Tommy?” he whispers. The boy in front of him is frozen too, and between them could be the span of the universe or a millennium or a gaping cavern filled with TNT, or just a few feet.--or: Two brothers are reunited, and a friend contemplates home.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	1. It's Been So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tommy?"

Wilbur is alone. He’s been alone for years in a yawning darkness so cold that light must have never existed in it. He’s used to it. A home must grow around a person after all, and this place suits him in all its apathetic nothingness. 

But then he sees him, and for a second it’s not him who’s the ghost anymore. 

“Tommy?” he whispers, his voice shaking in what he isn’t sure is joy or all-encompassing terror. The boy in front of him is frozen too, and between them could be the span of the universe or a millennium or a gaping cavern filled with TNT, or just a few feet. 

Then, like a mirror shattering, Tommy’s face suddenly crumples, and Wilbur is pushed back by a hug that reaches across every impossible barrier he could ever construct. Arms wrap around him, and a head is buried in his chest, and suddenly, the silent darkness that he’s hid in for so long is filled with the sound of angry, unrestrained sobbing. His shoulders shake so violently that it feels like his breath is trapped in his chest, and only then does he realize that he’s crying too. 

“I missed you so much,” he hears heaved out against his chest, and he wants to scream and tear the void he’s trapped in apart, because it’s not fair. It’s not fair because Tommy shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t have come here until he was old and tired and ready. Not Tommy, who would never bend to injustice even if his life depended on it– _especially_ when his life depended on it. Not his little brother, whose love of life and everything it offered bled out of him so freely that he always wished he could bandage him up with walls and declarations so that he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

Not the kid who looked up to Wilbur and told him he wanted to be just like him while every day he fought harder than Wilbur ever had and loved faster than he could ever wish. Tommy believed the things Wilbur preached. He defied every challenge the world threw at him and never let it beat him to the ground. And he did not deserve to be here. 

But still, Wilbur clutches Tommy harder against his chest and thinks about how he used to rock him in his arms while Phil made breakfast for them, and as the sheep yawned lazily out the window the world seemed to quiet just for them. He thinks about when he put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and told him to always do what his heart said before sending him away to a duel to the death. He thinks about strumming a guitar while Tommy leant against him and he thinks about telling Tommy that there was no hope in the world even as hope stood right before him. 

And he sobs over Tommy’s shoulder now, harshly and mournfully and furious and overjoyed, because this was his doing. He sowed the seeds for war, and like the soldier he was, Tommy followed him to the end. 

The only words he can manage to get out are, “Welcome home, Tommy. Welcome home.” And he repeats them over and over under his breath like a prayer, because maybe if he says it enough, it can be true for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an unfinished symphony stays forever unfinished.


	2. When I Next See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo remembers.

Tubbo makes a grave for Tommy. It’s small and unassuming– just a bench with a few flowers scattered around it and a shining new plaque that glistens a little under the rain. Engraved in it are a few words written in careful, looping cursive: ‘In Loving Memory of Tommy– a fighter, a hero, a friend.’ 

He softens the edges of the bench and lays down a few more fresh-cut orchids, and he wishes it were all smaller. Wishes it would grow soft under his hands and flatten back into the ground as easily as mud into a puddle. And he wishes that when he looked up he would see that the rain had gone away and that he was back on a sunburnt field of faded green under a blistering sky that seemed to promise only adventure and excitement for the rest of his life. 

And then he’d see Eret in the distance building a set of sturdy walls and Wilbur leaning against a van and spinning jokes that nearly fell over from their own eloquence, and he'd catch a glimpse of Niki with a bag of snow-white sugar for cake frosting and Fundy working on another useless gadget that would entertain him to no end. And he’d hear a loud laugh that had scared him at first before he learned to love its infectiousness and determination to be completely and utterly carefree. The sun would burn hard into the blue and red uniform on his back, and he would smile. If wishes could come true.

Tubbo hasn’t said a single word about Tommy yet, not for days. But without thinking, words come to him now, soft and tired and heartbroken, and he lets them fall from his lips in an unsteady melody. 

_“I heard there was a special place,  
where men could go and emancipate,  
the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers._

_Well that place is real you needn’t fret,  
with Wilbur, Tommy,”_ \- he pauses. 

_“And us, not just yet.  
And one day, I will see you in L’Manberg. _

_In L’Manberg,”_ \- And he truly believes it to be real  
_“In L’Manberg,”_ -Because some things just can’t be lost forever

_“In L’Manberg,”_

And he knows that one day he’ll come back to the bench, 

_“In L’Manberg”_

And see Tommy sitting there, waiting for him, just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is here now too.


End file.
